An Auralen's Footsteps
by Manwaithiel
Summary: [SEQUEL] The story of Uchiha Aya, daughter of Sasuke and Sakura and neice to the great Auralen Uchiha Kari. In her struggle for identity and power, Aya will learn her greatest lesson as a ninja.
1. Birth of the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

**This story is a SEQUEL! If you have not read the first story, "The Saga of the Auralen Twins", then I suggest you read that first. Just click my name to get to it quickly.**

**This sequel went through many variations. The first version had another girl name Uzumaki Kari, Naruto's daughter, who was named after the great Auralen. But I hated that. It was turning into the exact same story again and I wasn't too thrilled with the idea.**

**The second version involved Itachi marrying a woman named Aya and having a daughter named Lei. Lei is supposed to be really upset with her mother or something, and Itachi doesn't know how to get through to his daughter anymore. But this story had no connection whatsoever to the "Saga", so it wasn't really a sequel.**

**The final version that you're about to read is focusing on Sasuke's blooming life in Konoha. His daughter (I borrowed the name Aya again) is the newest prodigy to the Uchiha clan. But she's constantly underneath her aunt's shadow. This is the story of her search for an identity and how following in someone's footsteps is not always a bad thing...**

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke sighed as he looked up at the stars. The night breeze was calming and soothing to his troubled mind. The stars reminded him of his sister's eyes. _Kari's eyes were always shining like that. Not like Itachi's...they were always dark and clouded_.

_I wonder if his eyes shined that way when he was with Kari. I bet she made his pain insignificant._

The boy turned to look at the girl sitting next to him. Sakura was enthralled with the stars as he was. Her pink hair swayed ever so slightly in the wind. The two had spent the last four hours or so talking about everything. Now that he had returned and the Hokage had granted clemency for his betrayal, it seemed that a beautiful friendship was beginning to bloom. Sasuke turned his attention back to the night sky.

A pair of green eyes turned to look at him accompanied by a soft chuckle. "That night you left us, you said 'Sakura, thank you.' What were you thanking me for?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment, his eyes lingering a little longer on the largest star he could find. Lowering his gaze, he met Sakura's eyes and smiled. "I think a part of me that you still believed in was thanking you for still seeing me as I was supposed to be. The part of me that Kari saved." He looked across the field towards the horizon. "I still can't believe I was gone for a year..."

Sakura nodded. "Kari used to train in this very field constantly while you were gone. She was learning techniques that she said would help bring you back. All of her effort was set to get you back. Even with that, she still found time to train as many as were willing. Kari was generous like that. I wish...I wish she was still here...she was a good friend."

The boy nodded, his ebony eyes shining with a memory of him and Kari, the day that she promised to send her swans to show him she was alright. "She was a wonderful friend and a loyal sister. I miss her a great deal too."

The two friends fell into silence. For once however, the quiet between them was not uneasy or painful, but filled with all kinds of communication that words would have made awkward. They were friends, and everything was back to how it was supposed to be. Team 7 was no longer broken to pieces and Sakura and Sasuke were closer than they had ever been. That was all they needed.

Sakura grinned. "Naruto is thrilled that you're back. He's going to treat us to some ramen tomorrow."

Sasuke smiled sadly. "I guess he took care of you while I was gone, huh?"

"Yes, he did. He is a very caring boy. I was lucky..."

The quiet settled again. This time it was more uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

The girl turned and shook her head. "Don't feel bad about this," she said gently. "You did something that most people in your situation would have done. I forgave you for it long ago..."

Sasuke was silent. He was the lucky one. To have such wonderful companions who would stand by him no matter what stupid crap he got himself into. To have a wonderful sibling who would never give up on him, no matter how hopeless things looked. He should have been stronger for his team. For his friends. For his family.

For her.

He turned to look at her. "I-I would like to...take care of you...now...as well..." Sasuke's eyes were question marks. Would she trust him..._could_ she trust him, just one more time?

Sakura nodded and patted his shoulder. "I would like to take care of you too, Sasuke. I became stronger while you were gone. Tsunade-sama says that with another few months or so I will be a full-fledged specialist and that I learn the healing arts quickly. I suppose it was my aptitude all along."

The two sat there, the girl's hand still resting on his shoulder. Her touch was gentle. "Naruto says you also have become a very capable fighter, Sakura." Sasuke smiled at his friend. "How true is that claim?"

The girl shrugged. "Well...your sister did train me. A little bit. I learned some new tricks." she said lightly. She was, of course, downplaying her talent. Sakura had become one of the shinboi world's strongest kunoichi, more so than Kurenai or even Temari of the Sand.

Sasuke chuckled and stood up. Sakura stood up as well and the two looked at each other, absorbing how much the other had changed or remained the same.

Then Sasuke did something unexpected. He pulled the girl into an embrace and hugged her for several minutes. Tears welled in his eyes and he let out a sob. Sakura's own tears began falling silently down her cheeks.

"You were always valuable to me, Sakura. No matter what I said or how I acted. You know that, right?"

Sakura pulled away and nodded. "I know that."

The pair gazed at each other for several minutes before Sasuke took her hand in his own. Sakura smiled and the friends walked away towards their village metropolis.

**25 years later**

Sasuke smiled at his beautiful daughter who was trying a new technique on the daisy field we just left. Uchiha Aya was the newest blood to the Uchiha clan. She was proving to be quite a prodigy as well, a source of pride for the village of Konoha. She had inherited her mother's aptitude for the healing arts and her cleverness, while she received her father's Sharingan and instinct. Aya had the standard Uchiha eyes and ebony hair, her father's child through and through as far as looks were concerned.

Sakura and Sasuke had watched their daughter grow up to become one of Konoha's finest shinobi. Now seventeen, she was creating new jutsus and was said to be a Sharingan genius. She achieved powers with her bloodline limit that rivaled the Mangekyou without the same price tag. For her safety, Sasuke forbade the mentioning of that particular branch of Uchiha power and the Hokage had had all records of the Mangekyou destroyed. There was no need for something so evil in Konoha.

Some claimed Aya was the Auralen incarnate. Sasuke dismissed these claims as ridiculous and grew angry when people would mention the girl's aunt to her face. He had explained to Aya, when she was about ten, the story of Uchiha Kari, telling Aya that she was Kari's niece. His daughter was awed by her famous relative and happy to have such a powerful family legacy, but was confused when people compared her to Kari.

And compare her they did.

It was no secret that Aya was the spinning image of Uchiha Kari. Those who had known the Auralen would do a double-take when they saw Aya in passing. It didn't help that she was quickly becoming stronger than even her father and more skilled than the Hokage. By age seven, Aya had unlocked her Sharingan abilites - a full year earlier than Uchiha Itachi had unlocked his. By age twelve, she had already mastered medical techniques that most shinobi did not achieve until their late twenties.

So it was no surprise that people would make the comparison.

Aya was currently working on a technique that did nothing more than add ammunition to the Kari-Aya theory. She was experimenting with the idea of having a shaped chakra base from which one could issue attacks. Being able to have a visible shape to her chakra and being able to build it up in this shape could prove useful. The body could only support so much chakra at once. But if it was carefully controlled _outside_ of it, then maybe stronger attacks would be possible. Also, having a specific shape would be easier to concentrate on and therefore control. And though Aya did not know it, this was percisely the reasoning behind Kari's creation of the Swan Method and its accompanying seal. Aya's shape, however, was to be started with another unique seal, the phoenix (her own creation), and to resemble the fiery, lengendary bird.

Sasuke watched Aya as she formed the seal and then began forming chakra into a massive blob above her head. But the chakra could never be stabilized long enough to make any sort of visible shape before Aya lost control and let it go. After about a hundred attempts, she sat down in the grass and sighed.

"I am _never_ going to get this right, Father."

Sasuke smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually, Aya. It's impressive that someone your age is already creating jutsus. You have plenty of time to perfect it."

"But I don't! Everyone says that a war with the Snow Country is brewing. I need to be at my best and this jutsu would be perfect for that..."

"Aya, we don't know yet if there will be a war."

"I should be prepared though." Aya looked at the clouds and sprawling out over the grass. A smile played across her lips. "I wish there was no war, though...I wish that we could all be like those clouds up there...floating lazily by." She giggled. "Shikamaru-san says that a lot."

Sasuke smirked. Typical Shikamaru. "Let's go home, Aya."

Aya frowned and stood up. She began to walk away with her father then stopped, turning on her heel. Her eyes lit up. "I want to try it one more time..."

"Ok...why the sudden enthusiasm?"

"I have a feeling...that's all."

With that, Aya formed the phoenix seal once again. Then closing her eyes, she began to form her chakra. For awhile it seemed that everything was progressing much as it had earlier that day. But suddenly, Aya's eyes shot open, a crimson Sharingan in place of the obsidian. There was unexplainable joy written across her face. Her chakra began to form into the stunning shape of the phoenix until the detail was astounding. The strength of her chakra doubled...trebled...quadrupled...till it was ten times the strength of her normal capacities. Aya combined this built up chakra with a Katon technique and with a flash the girl shot a thick column of the chakra embedded flames into a tree twenty yards away. When everything was clear and the phoenix had disappeared, father and daughter saw one huge, gaping hole in the trunk of the poor plant. Aya's eyes were shining.

"I did it..."

Sasuke gaped at his daughter's work. _How did she accomplish that? And so suddenly?_ He recalled her strange look when she had abruptly felt the urge to try her technique one last time. _She should have been too exhausted to do that..._

"Father...?"

Sasuke shook his head and looked at Aya. Her eyes were questioning. "What's wrong?"

The man smiled and shook his head again. _I suppose I looked a little glazed over_. "Nothing at all, Aya. That was terrific. I'm extremely proud. Your mother is going to be thrilled."

Aya grinned and ran down the hill. "See you at home!" she called over her back.

Sasuke watched his daughter run away. He was more than a little frightened. _The last time I saw an attack of that caliber...was when Kari was alive._


	2. Lessons Learned

Sasuke and Sakura were relaxing on the porch of their house. Aya had gone to sleep, still grinning ear to ear over her new accomplishment. Sasuke had just been telling his wife about Aya's sudden success.

"It was so strange...she just got the inclination to try it one more time and she executed the technique perfectly. I don't understand."

"She is your child, Sasuke," said a smiling Sakura, "There is going to be _some_ talent in our daughter."

"Sakura, that type of talent is abnormal. It's not even talent. It's just...creepy. Her strength was too much like Kari's." He mulled over the day's events. "I don't understand," he said again, shaking his head.

"Dear," said Sakura patiently, "You know how Aya hates to be compared to your sister. She's tired of everyone thinking she's powerful only because she is related to Kari. It makes her feel like she has no real place in this village except as Kari's stand-in. I can tell it wears on her nerves."

The couple fell into silence. Most of their communication seemed more efficient in the quiet. They understood each other well enough to not waste time talking a great deal. Sasuke stood up and kissed his wife on the forehead. "I'm going for a walk, Sakura. I'll be home in about an hour or so."

The kunoichi smiled gently. "Alright, dear. I'll probably be asleep when you get back. I have to go to work early tomorrow morning. There's a big operation scheduled for one of the ANBU members." Getting up, she glided into the house. Sasuke watched her fondly as she disappeared and then stepped off the porch, ambling down the road slowly. His mind was in a million places at once.

The moon was extraordinarily bright. He remembered that Kari had always loved training at night using her Swan Method because of how the moonlight looked on the swan wings. Aya would probably prefer to use her Phoenix Method by night as well, as the flames would glow quite brightly then. He frowned. _Comparing the two yourself, are you?_ he chided himself. He knew he shouldn't do it. He knew that Aya hated it with a passion. She was tired of living under Kari's shadow and seemingly haunting her footsteps.

Sasuke wandered around aimlessly and found himself in the daisy field again. He could swear this field was haunted. There were so many memories and ghosts of the past that inhabited this commonplace clump of grass. It had been Kari's favorite training location. It was the place he had proposed to Sakura. It was now Aya's stomping grounds. The Uchihas might as well have claimed the land as their own, they seemed to get the most use out of it.

Sasuke laid out on the grass and stared up at the inky night sky. This was by far, his favorite spot. He came here when he needed to clear his head, or when he and Sakura wanted to talk for awhile, or when he wanted to train his daughter. That last use he got from this field was fast fading to nonexistence. There was progressively less and less that he could teach Aya. He knew the day was coming when he would lose all usefullness to her altogether and she would train alone or with better shinobi. He was very proud of his daughter for that. He was also the tiniest bit jealous.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke began to daydream. He thought back to a memory he had of his sister, about a year after he had joined the Ninja Academy.

_"Kari, I can't get this shuriken throwing technique just right."_

_Kari walked over and smiled at her brother. Kneeling down, she began to fix his posture, moving his arms to how they were supposed to be. "Relax your shoulders, don't squint your eyes when looking at the target, that narrows your vision and you want as much as possible. Now pull back, but don't lock your elbow, that's it, now throw!"_

_The shuriken had hit the bull's eye._

_Sasuke smiled at his sister. "Will I ever be as great as you are with these things?"_

_"I'd hope so, Sasuke. You are an Uchiha after all. We seem to have a reputation for terrific aim with flying objects!" Out of nowhere a small pebble came and hit the boy on the head. He yelped and turned to see the stone bouncing across the dirt. He turned back to a grinning Kari. _

_"You did that, didn't you?" Sasuke cried out accusingly. Kari laughed a little more._

_"I couldn't help myself, silly. You asked for it." Sasuke tried to pout, but his sister's smile and shining eyes were contagious. He gave in and giggled. Then he ran over and caught Kari in the waist, hugging her. _

_"Don't ever leave me, nii-chan." he said sincerely. Kari's eyes grew more serious and she hugged her brother back. "Of course," continued Sasuke, "You're so powerful, I don't think anyone could hurt you or kill you...could they, Kari?"_

_Kari's eyes clouded over. She turned away for a moment to compose herself so that little Sasuke wouldn't see her obvious change in mood. Turning back, she knelt down and looked Sasuke square in the eye._

_"There are many things that can hurt you in this world, Sasuke. There are also many things that can kill you, both inside and out. Being powerful does not mean you are invincible. You understand that, don't you?" _

_Sasuke nodded. He understood that very well...he knew what it was like to die inside. He had a feeling that it was just as bad as literally dying if not worse. _

_"My path might prove very difficult, very painful...and it might end in my death. I do not know for sure, Sasuke. I do know that all of us must take our death's eventually. It is fate. But...we are never sure when that might happen. Sasuke, look at me."_

_The boy tilted his head up to look at his sister. She smiled slightly and ruffled his hair. "If I do die, not saying that is anytime soon, but if I do, I want you to learn a very hard lesson. It will prove painful till the end of it. But you must learn how to do so."_

_"And what lesson is that, sister?"_

_"To let go. To understand that though in death I might be able to still help you somehow, I cannot be bound to this world forever. Eventually, I will leave and you will continue to stay and live for those who still care about you. You must not make the mistake Itachi did and give in to despair because you lost someone. If I am gone, I want you to promise me that you will let me go. Forever. That does not mean do not remember me, but do not continue looking for me when you know deep down that I am no longer tangible to you. When you die, you might be able to join me where I am. Until then, you must live for the ones who are still here, not for the ones who are gone."_

_Sasuke had fallen silent, thinking over these words. It was a lot for such a young child to think about, but in the age of uncertain times that it was, it was appropriate. _

_"I promise, sister. When you are gone, I will learn that lesson. I will learn to let you go."_

Sasuke's eyes popped open. How long had he been there? Sitting up, he rubbed a sore neck. He must have fallen asleep. Gosh darn it, hopefully Sakura was not worried. His eyes were tired and his feet were numb. He was pretty sure he'd been there for a couple of hours.

As he walked back to his home, the promise he had made his sister rang in his mind. _I will learn that lesson. I will learn to let you go._

But he hadn't really let her go. No, every time something happened that reminded him of Kari, instead of fondly remembering a dead kunoichi, he searched for her face or strained to hear her voice. It simply would not process with him that Kari was dead. Long dead. It had been twenty-five years, after all. Yet, though he had promised, he had held onto what little he had of his dead sister, hoping she was still somewhere with him. He knew subconciously that she was gone, but a stubborn feeling continued to feed him 'what-ifs' and empty promises. And he knew that, as angry as it made him to see others do so, he was guilty of looking for the Auralen the most in his daughter, Aya. No wonder she hated being compared to Kari so much. Her own father used her as a link to his dead sister. It probably drove her mad.

He had never considered how that might have hurt Aya in the past.

Sasuke arrived home and stood on the front porch, looking at the very early morning sky that was just beginning to show tiny glimpses of light. He smiled at the sky, at the light. To him it was a herald of a new resolve he finally had the courage to make.

"You were a wonderful sister, Uchiha Kari. You were a loyal friend. And I will never forget you. But I have no desire to look for you anymore in the light, in that field, or in my daughter. You are gone. Be at peace."

Sasuke felt peace himself as the dawn began to creep over the horizon, sending tiny beams of light dancing across his face. His eyes were shining. If he could have seen himself, he would have know that they were Kari's shining eyes, a gift to her brother. Her last gift to her brother.

The man shook himself from his reverie to see a rather strange sight. An ANBU member was walking up the sidewalk to the Uchiha home. He saw Sasuke and waved him over. Sasuke trotted over to him and gave him a puzzled look.

"Do ANBU usually call so early in the morning?"

"Forgive me, Sasuke-sama, but the Hokage wishes to speak with you immediately. She says it is extremely urgent. And...she wants you to bring Aya with you."

"Aya? But why?"

"I don't know, Sasuke-sama. I was simply ordered to tell you this. What should I tell the Fifth?"

"Tell her we'll be there within the hour."

"As you wish, Sasuke-sama."


	3. Secrecy and Deception

Tsunade was waiting for the father and daughter when they entered the Hokage's office. Aya and Sasuke bowed and looked at the Fifth quizzically. Neither had any real idea as to why they had been called there.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Aya. I am going to tell you something that is not to leave this room. When I wish for the disclosure of this information, I will do so myself, understood?"

Both shinobi nodded and waited for the sensitive information.

"The Snow Country has declared war on Konoha. All peace negotiations have failed. We are to begin preparations for conflict immediately. The first thing we must attend to is a series of reconnaisance missions that will be necessary for victory. From now on, anyone from the Snow Country is your enemy. You are not to associate with them in battle, or during your reconnaisance missions. Is this _crystal clear_?"

Aya nodded. Sasuke was still a bit taken aback but nodded along with Aya.

"Very good. Now, there is to be a reconnaisance mission that will begin today. Aya, I wish for you to do it. Alone. This is a solo mission and you are the only shinobi in our village who has the ability to do such a mission by themselves."

Aya's eyes held a great deal of surprise. "Shouldn't I at least bring one other person, Tsunade-sama? It is a spy mission in an enemy country after all."

Tsunade shook her head. "No. There is need for the greatest stealth. One person is pushing it. Two is far too many. I must ask you to trust me on this, Aya."

The Hokage turned to face Sasuke. "I hope you approve of this?"

Sasuke nodded. "It will not be too dangerous, will it, Tsunade-sama?"

The Fifth sighed. "I don't know. We're sending our best. I hope she will come home safely. We will need her for actual battle."

Aya nodded. "I understand. What information am I supposed to gather for you?"

"Any information about their battle preparations, or their weakest spots. No one will know you are on this mission, they are simply to know that you are on a mission and might be gone for awhile. Do you understand, Aya?"

"Absolutely, Tsunade-sama."

"Very good. Now, Sasuke. I called you here because I wish for you and Sakura to head for Suna. We will need the help of the Sand in this battle. Gaara knows you two and since he is now Kazekage, it will be our best bet to gain their support. Do you understand?"

Sasuke nodded in affirmation.

"Alright, Sasuke. I would like to speak to your daughter privately now. Please leave my office."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow just a little bit, but bowed and left accordingly.

Tsunade sighed. "Now, Aya. I must tell you something that not even your father must know about. This mission...it's not really a reconnaisance. It's an assassination mission. Of the highest secrecy."

Aya stared. "An assassination...but...who am I supposed to...?"

"There is supposed to be a shinobi in the Snow Country who is as powerful as you are. I chose you for this mission because you are the only one strong enough to take him on. This particular shinobi is the Snow's secret weapon. They don't even realize we know about him."

"Who is this ninja?"

"His name is Hiromi. We don't know his last name or if he even has one. You are to seek him out and kill him as quickly as possible. Your mission begins as soon as you can leave Konoha."

"I can begin in ten minutes then, Tsuande-sama."

"Excellent. You may leave now. Remember, not a word to anyone. And Aya..."

Aya had her hand on the doorknob. She turned to face the Hokage.

"This is a mission where your feelings _cannot_ get in the way. Do not make the same mistake your aunt made. She would still be alive today if she did not allow her emotions to cloud her judgement."

Aya grimaced. There it was again. The comparison. The yardstick she never seemed able to escape. _If Kari did not do what she did, I would never have existed..._ Aya, however, did not betray her thoughts. "Understood, Tsunade-sama." With that, Aya made a quick exit. Her father was waiting for her.

"I must leave immediately, Father."

Sasuke nodded. "I know."

"I might not see you for awhile."

Her father smiled at her. "It's about time I learned how to let you go, Aya. But before you leave," Aya stopped and turned to look at her father. "I just wanted you to know," he continued, "that I am very proud of you. If Kari was alive, I think she would be as proud of you as I am. As someone stronger than she ever was. And as a niece worthy of knowing. Aya, I hope you know that I love you and I think that, without the pedigree, you are the finest young woman I have had the privelege of being related to."

Aya's eyes brightened considerably. Her father saw her as...well, as Aya. Not as Aya the niece of Kari, but as Uchiha Aya, one of the most powerful kunoichi in the world. She ran to hug her father.

"I'll be home soon, father."

Sasuke hugged her and smiled. "I'll look forward to seeing you again, Aya."

With a smile and a wave, Aya turned on her heel and whisked away to her house to grab her pack, say good-bye to her mother, and start off on her mission.


	4. Identity Crisis

_The mirror was a rather large one. It had an elaborate frame and covered an entire wall...though there was no wall that Aya could see. Just darkness._

_"Look in the mirror, Aya," a voice whispered._

_Aya stepped up and gazed at her reflection. There was something odd about the reflection though. It seemed to...morph. Her face in the glass began to gradually change until it looked like a boy's. Frightened, Aya called out._

_"Who are you?"_

_The boy seemed to smile a little and whispered. "Hiromi...I'm just like you, Uchiha Aya."_

Aya woke up and blinked a few times. _What a strange dream._ Sitting up, she rubbed her head and watched the sun begin to set near the horizon. _I should start moving in a few hours. _Aya crunched on some travel biscuits and let her mind wander.

_"Don't make the same mistake your aunt made..."_

Closing her eyes, Aya wandered in thought. She was tired of hearing things like that! If she wasn't being pushed to be as powerful as Kari, she was being warned against Kari's mistakes. _I'm not Kari! _she wanted to scream. _"I'm Uchiha Aya, and I'm more powerful than she is. I gained that power without a birthright. Why can't any of you see this?"_ Aya mulled over these same thoughts for a little as she ate.

Aya opened her eyes to see the dusk beginning to gather into a gloomy nightfall. _I better get going._ Standing up, Aya took off through the tree tops, turning these same thoughts over and over in her head.

_I want something that is mine..._

_I want my own identity..._

_I want my own name..._

Aya continued until dawn. She went through this routine of sleeping by day and traveling by night for four days. The climate grew colder as she got closer and the frosts began to come more often. All the while she mulled over her lack of individuality. Her lack of identity. She felt like she had never really existed.

_That's going to change_, she thought one day, _I'm going to execute this mission perfectly. I'm going to kill this boy. I will not succumb to my emotions. And everyone will recognize me. They'll know me as Uchiha Aya...and Kari will never even cross their minds._ Her resolve made, Aya headed off to her mission determined fulfill her purposes.

Dawn arrived on the fifth day and with the sunrise came Aya's arrival to the borders of the Snow Country. She would have to sneak in carefully and start making her way to the capital where it was said the shinobi genius resided. Getting into the country was no task for Aya. She was an accomplished illusionist and genjutsu was another one of her specialities. About the only people she seemed unable to fool were her own parents. But the border guards were easy and Aya quickly infiltrated their security. Traveling among the snowy treetops, Aya began to make quick work of her journey to the capital. She arrived by nightfall and slept in an pine grove under the veil of a genjutsu that concealed her presence.

Aya's sleep proved to be a fitful one. She tossed and turned having the same dream about the mirror and Hiromi over and over again. She woke with a start just as the dawn was beginning to peak over the treetops. For some reason, as soon as she would wake she could not remember what the boy's face looked like. Not that it mattered, she told herself. Aya sat up feeling drowsy and completely unrested. _As if I didn't have enough of an identity crisis...I start having dreams about being just like the person I'm about to kill. _Aya sighed. She was exhausted and that dream was annoying. Eating another few travel biscuits for breakfast, her body was little comforted. Being the ninja she was however, she pressed on without complaint and began to scour the capital for her target. Tsunade had shown her a very, _very_ blurry picture of the boy and had taken Aya's forehead protector away. "In case they spot you." was Tsunade's reasoning. They both knew that it was in case she was captured, there would be no link between her and Konoha.

The girl had been searching for hours and was just about to give up trying to find Hiromi when she landed in a grove of trees just outside the city. In the middle of the grove was a boy who was obviously practicing some taijutsu techniques. He appeared to be about eighteen or so, dressed in a red overcoat over a white shirt and brown pants. His eyes were icy blue and his hair was as black as Aya's. His movements were very advanced and by all appearances he was a very capable taijutsu specialist.

For one reason or another, Aya sat mesmurized watching him. His techniques were very unique, completely different from the hand-to-hand combat implemented in Konoha. Aya began to wonder if this was the boy prodigy she was supposed to be looking for. Studying him, she was sure that was not the case. The picture was extremely fuzzy, but she was pretty sure the ninja in it had lighter hair and maybe darker eyes. _Even if he isn't the one I'm looking for, _thought Aya, _he is still a part of the Snow Country and I must avoid him._

Aya was preparing to leave when she heard a sickening blow against a skull. It took her a moment to realize that the head was her own and it began to throb as she fell from the limb. _Where was the boy?_

Suddenly, it occured to Aya that the ninja had left her line of vision for a few minutes while she had been lost in thought. _How careless of me!_

Hitting the ground, she rolled over with a groan to face the shinobi just as she fell into unconciousness.

The boy knelt down and examined the knocked out female in front of him. "Who are _you_...?" he wondered aloud.


	5. A Not So Helping Hand

_Who am I? Just...a shell of someone they miss? A doll for their make believe? What am I to my village? Do they see me as...Aya...or do they see me as Kari? Do I even have a name anymore...my own name...or Kari's name? I am no Auarlen. I am better. And yet...they do not see Aya. They see Kari's niece. Is my life my own or Kari's? Is my blood my own or is it the Auralen's? Is there anything that is mine? I want to make mistakes...just to say they're mine. I want to make the most powerful technique, more powerful than the Swan Method just to say it's mine. I don't care about power. I don't care about fame. I just want something...that's mine...and only mine..._

Aya opened her eyes, then clutched her head and let out a cry. It was throbbing horribly. This was worse than any headache she had ever had. It took a few minutes for everything to sink in. Then suddenly, she shot up like a dart.

"Where am I!" she said aloud.

"Calm down. You're in a cave in the Snow Country. You better be careful or your head is going to hurt worse than that. I gave you a pretty nasty blow."

Aya turned to see the boy from earlier leaning against a wall, munching some crackers. She felt bandages on her head and saw a fire blazing between the two of them.

"Did you put these on?" asked Aya, pointing to the bandages.

The boy nodded. "Sorry to hit you like that, but you scared me and I wasn't sure why you were watching me for so long."

"How long did you know I was there?"

"Umm...from the time you arrived...you were pretty easy to see."

"I was?" cried Aya, slightly crushed. She _had_ been using genjutsu. He was pretty talented if he saw through her illusion.

"Yeah, you were. You give off a pretty nervous aura."

Aya sighed. Of course, she had forgotten to calm her aura. An experienced shinobi can always see through an illusion if the aura is active somehow. Some great kunoichi she was. She had already been spotted on her first day. _I have to get out of here..._.

"Thanks for treating me...but I need to leave now. I have something important to do."

"You're leaving already, Aya?"

Aya started. She stared at this boy who seemed to read minds and hearts so easily. Her frightened look seemed to make the boy smile. "What...makes you say that?"

"I was commissioned to kill one Uchiha Aya. Very dark hair and eyes, pretty tall, about seventeen years old."

Aya stared at him. Was it possible? Had the Snow sent their best ninja on a similar mission...?

The boy laughed. "I was just kidding...sheesh by the look on your face, you'd think you were an outlaw caught in a trap or something like that." _Yeah, something like that,_ thought Aya drily. "You just talk a lot in your sleep. I was pretty sure after awhile that your name was Uchiha Aya."

"Well...that's not my name. That's a different person that I know...that I'm worried about." _Am I ever! _"My name is...Kari..." _Great...just great...real smooth, Aya. As if you didn't get enough of it at home..._

"Kari, huh? Well, that's a nice name. I liked Aya better though..."

"Sorry you feel that way...look I really have to go. I'm already late for...something."

The boy raised his eyebrows a little bit. "I think you better eat something first. It's been several hours, you know. And that blow really put a dent in your head."

"More like a bump...but really I'm fine."

"Come on, I insist. Here." The boy tossed Aya a bag of dried fruit. "Not a gourmet meal by any means, but it's better than those travel biscuits you've been eating," he commented nodding to Aya's pouch.

Aya sighed and began to eat. She figured she might as well eat to his satisfaction then get the heck out of dodge. She really couldn't stay there, she had already compromised herself enough as it was.

Suddenly the room began to swim before her eyes. Things were going blurry, coming into focus, then going blurry again. She clutched her head as it began to throb some more.

The food! It had been drugged...with a very strong sedative. Aya turned to look at the boy who was frowning as he watched her.

"We have some things to discuss, _Uchiha Aya_."

Aya's grew wide. _Impossible...I can't believe..._ She didn't have time to think further. Swaying for a second, she finally fell back to the ground and slipped out of the realm of conciousness.


	6. The Target

Gaara and Sasuke were relaxing on the roof of the Kazekage's mansion. The moon was always very bright in Suna. This roof was the percise spot where Gaara had learned about the truth about his mother and uncle. It held very painful memories, and during a full moon, like tonight, the pain seemed to treble. Earlier that day, the Kazekage had agreed to send reinforcements of the Sand to Konoha's aid. Sasuke and Sakura would have to depart the next morning, so the friends were spending the night catching up.

"I've heard many things about your daughter, Uchiha," said the Kazekage. "She is supposed to be the world's greatest kunoichi...right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, that's what they say. Her mother and I are proud of her. Very proud."

The two fell into silence. It seemed odd that they should be talking to each other like old chums. It was hard to believe that Gaara and Sasuke had been trying to kill each other at one point. Now, they were the best of friends and the grudge was a fast fading memory.

"I suppose Aya is often under the shadow of your sister...Uchiha Kari. It must be hard on her..."

"It is. I find myself comparing Aya to her aunt. I'm trying not to do so. I can tell it hurts Aya a great deal."

"It is strange, is it not?" commented Gaara, "that those who are powerful or different from others are the ones that suffer the most? It is a fate that all of those with greater aptitude for anything must bear. The Auralen dealt with constant hero worship from her village. She often told me that she hated it." Gaara subconciously brushed a small scar that remained right above his left eye. "She healed this mark for me, just a few days after Naruto and I fought. Kari explained to me then what I was just beginning to understand. About true love, and how your life is meaningless without it." Gaara looked up at the sky. "I am no longer angry at my mother or Yashamaru. Yes, the memories still hurt...but I find no reason to hate them. No reason to continue despising them. Kari also taught me that. And she died for her ideal. I think that's what makes her stronger than anyone else..."

Sasuke absorbed all that the Kazekage had said. It was true. Kari had died for the ones she loved. She died for the sake of others. Her well-being was the last thing on her mind in every battle. It was what made her all the more admirable. "I'm not sure if Aya has learned that lesson yet."

"It will take time. But soon she will learn, especially in this war, that if you are powerful just to be powerful and to make people notice you, then your very existence is pointless. Love will keep you alive and kill you at the same time, but it is far better than living the way I used to. You learned that lesson, did you not, Uchiha?"

"Yes, I learned it the hard way. Those who are strong for themselves are quickly forgotten. Those who are strong for the sake of others fall into the realm of legend. It is a fact."

Gaara nodded. "Aya will learn that one day. And now we must sleep. I am finding it an increasingly wonderful novelty."

With that, the two friends stood and departed for their separate quarters, wishing each other a pleasant slumber.

**back in the cave**

Aya awoke to find her hands bound by chains above her head. The chains were connected to the cave wall behind her. Normally, restraints would not be a problem for Aya but the drug weakened her considerably and the chains were chakra laced. There would be no escape for awhile.

The boy was facing her, the fire still blazing between them. He had been studying her critically as she slept. The girl had not talked in her sleep this time, probably because it was drug-induced.

Aya's eyes narrowed. "What is the meaning of this?"

The boy continued to stare her down. _She looks just like him too..._

"Answer me!" A pair of ebony eyes flashed angrily at him. "I don't have time for this..."

"Sure you do, Aya. After all, they sent you to kill me." said the boy matter-of-factly.

Her eyes froze. "What are you talking about? I was sent to kill someone who doesn't look like..." Aya's mouth slowly fell open as she said this.

The boy's appearance began to change right before her eyes. Her face was the most dumbfounded thing that the boy had ever seen. His hair grew lighter and his eyes were darker. "I knew you were coming, Uchiha Aya. I planted the picture that you saw with these disguised looks." The boy's appearance went back to normal. "I began those rumors of some prodigy shinobi in the Snow Country. I hoped you would get the mission. My plan worked. My name is Hiromi..._Uchiha_ Hiromi."

A thousand things fell into place at the same time. Instantly, Aya saw the boy in the dream, the one she had seen in the mirror. He has simply been using a jutsu to change his appearance. Tsunade-sama had done it all the time. One detail remained fuzzy however. "I don't understand...you're an Uchiha? And you're in the Snow Country? But...how...?"

Hiromi sighed. "I am the son of Uchiha Itachi who came to the Snow Country in exile and married my mother, Lei. I am your cousin, Aya."

Aya just stared. Hiromi continued. "I did not receive the Uchiha eyes though I do posses their Sharingan, black eyes are the only traits I do not have from my father. These are Lei's blue eyes. My mother died in childbirth and my father died seven years ago...when you were about ten. I always knew about you. I just couldn't figure out how to meet you. I knew I would not be very welcome in Konoha...not as the son of an S-class criminal." Hiromi's blue eyes saddened. "Regardless of my bloodline, I am a shinobi of the Snow. I must fight against the village of my heritage. And against you. I was sent on a mission by the feudal lord...to kill you...I spoke the truth earlier when I said that."

Aya's dark eyes were puzzled. "You know...about your father, right? About what he was?"

"I know everything about my father. That he was a criminal, that he killed his clan except for his little brother, your father, and his twin sister. I also know that my father and uncle were reconciled by my aunt, Uchiha Kari. Kari and Itachi were Auarlen Twins."

"You do know..."

"Yes, I do. Never once in history did an Auralen have children. My father was unsure if the traits of one were inheritable. It requires direct lineage from an Auarlen, but...," Hiromi's eyes held the crimson Sharingan. He was most certainly an Uchiha. Forming a few seals, Hiromi created a ball of pure light and held it in his hands as he walked to the mouth of the cave. Lifting his hand, he smashed the ball of photons into the ground. There was an explosive burst of sound and a huge crater was left in its wake.

Aya stared. So that was the power of an Auralen...and he wasn't even pure-blood.

"It's no Swan Method, but I was able to master some basic techniques with light. I am only a half-blood. My powers are limited. I receieved most of my training in ice techniques...a bloodline limit I had courtesy of my mother."

Suddenly a huge ice crystal came from the cave floor from beneath the fire. It was instantly extinguished and the cave grew dark. Aya's Sharingan was in high gear at this point and both shinobi could see each other's blood-red eyes. Suddenly, Hiromi's eyes were extinguished and Aya felt the chains grow lose and fall off her wrists. Forming her own phoenix, she rebuilt the fire and the ice melted within seconds. Standing up, she turned to face her cousin, her Sharingan still blazing.

"You're not the only one with power, Hiromi."

Hiromi fixed his gaze on her. "Do you think I plan on carrying out my mission, Aya? I could have killed you while you were unconcious. What makes you think I have any desire to do so? You're my cousin. I don't think you wish to kill me either."

"Really?" Suddenly, Aya vanished in a puff of smoke. Hiromi's eyes grew wide.

"Over here." Hiromi turned to see Aya at the mouth of the cave. "You've been playing with a _Kage Bunshin_, Hiromi. I've been waiting outside the cave the entire time. _You are not the only one with power_."

Hiromi continued to look at Aya blankly. "I have a mission to kill you, Hiromi. And I'm going to follow through with it. I am not like Kari. I will kill you. It is my duty to Konoha." Aya formed her phoenix seal and her eyes flashed fire. The phoenix took shape above her head. Hiromi formed his own seals and gathered ice crystals about himself.

All the while, Aya's thoughts began to torture her.

_I have to kill him...this is my mission._

_He's your cousin! He's Itachi's son. You can't kill him...he didn't kill you!_

_I have to...or people will always say I made the same mistake Kari did..._

_Who cares? You want to live the rest of your life with your cousin's blood on your hands?_

_No! But I don't have a choice...I..._

Hiromi eyes held their Sharingan again and he drew back to unleash his attack.

"Too slow!" cried Aya. With a burst of energy, she unleashed her chakra-induced fire attack. Clouds of steam billowed out of the cave as fire and ice collided. Aya's eyes struggled to see through the mist. A scream caught in her throat with what she saw.

A misty looking figure was standing in between Hiromi and Aya, a woman. She was slightly transparent, but Aya instantly recognized too outstanding features. Her ebony hair and obsidian eyes that could only belong to an Uchiha.

Hiromi was as astounded as Aya. "It can't be..." he said.

"It's impossible," whispered Aya.

Standing between the cousins, was none other than Uchiha Kari.


	7. The Ties That Bind

Kari turned side to side looking at the cousins sadly. She then faced Aya. Her eyes were questioning. Without knowing how, Aya answered her mute look.

"I want my own identity, Kari-sama...I don't to be you or have to live up to the standards you created...and I don't want to live under your shadow anymore."

The voice, the most beautiful voice Aya had ever heard, rang out like falling silver. "And killing Hiromi will help you gain more personality is that it?" she said, just a tad sarcastically.

Aya was silent. Her cool logic stung like a slap in the face. Kari's eyes narrowed. "You know nothing of such standards. Do you forget? I was their Auralen! Their claim to fame. Their reason why Konoha was so special. They had a pair of twins so rare they were only seen once every few thousand years. If you believe that you are enduring anything that I was not put through, you are an ignorant and selfish girl!"

Throughout all of this, Hiromi had only stared in awe. Kari soon turned to him. "Deceiving your cousin and bringing her here to kill you was perhaps not the greatest thing to do if you wanted to meet her. Remember this, both of you." She certainly didn't need to tell either ninja to pay attention to her. "Power means nothing. You can be the strongest shinobi living and it amounts to absolutely nothing if you don't remember the fact that you indeed have a soul." Kari turned to face her niece. "You are told that I was killed because I could not control my feelings? No...I was killed because Sasuke failed to remember the things that are more important than power. True strength, Uchiha Aya, is the ability to know when your power is not nearly as needed as the people who you share this planet with."

Kari then spoke to both of the cousins. "I did not die for your fathers' sakes to watch his children destroy each other." Her ebony eyes fell to the ground. "You will both be forced to make a choice. Choose each other's well being or choose power, identity, or whatever else you put before the other. I hope...you will learn to make the right decision." The voice faded away along with the woman. Uchiha Kari had disappeared.

Both shinobi remained standing, too shocked to move and too thoughtful to care about the other one at that moment. Aya's mind wandered...

_"Father?" Aya had tilted her head up to look at Sasuke. He looked down at her, one tear slipping down his cheek. He had just finished telling Aya about his past, about her aunt's death, and about his brother, Itachi._

_"Yes, Aya?"_

_"Everyone says Kari was killed because she couldn't control her emotions. People are telling me all the time that feelings are not part of a shinobi's job. But...well do you agree?"_

_"No, Aya, I do not. Your aunt was perhaps the epitomy of what a ninja should be. If you sacrifice everything, even your heart, to gain power and strength, you are nothing. You have failed as a shinobi. Feelings keep you alive. Feelings also kill you. But without them, you cannot possibly live the life you are supposed to. Always remember that, Aya. Power is nothing without a heart as strong as your most powerful techniques."_

Her father_ had_ said that. But...this was her mission. What was she supposed to do?

_Power is nothing without a heart..._

This wasn't fair. Now, just as she was about to do the one thing that would have made her identity certain and separate from Kari's...she could not wholeheartedly say she was prepared to kill this boy...her cousin.

Aya shook out of her reverie to look at Hiromi. He met her gaze and smiled sadly. "I already told you I would not kill you, Aya. My father taught me that lesson about Kari a long time ago. I knew I would never put power ahead of someone else important. Not even a mission from my feudal lord who has always been kind to me..."

Aya felt tears falling silently down her cheeks. She hated war. She hated how it tore people apart. She despised how it split families and the best of friends. She hated how there was death and destruction, all of it silly and irrational in hindsight.

Why! Why did she have to make this choice? Why was this her burden? She didn't want it. She wanted Itachi to have always lived in Konoha and her and Hiromi having grown up together. Not this...not this horrible situation.

_I can't kill him...it's my mission...but he's my cousin. And the world would mourn the loss of someone so powerful, someone so talented in the ninja arts. I can't...do this..._

Aya clutched her head again. It had begun throbbing. She began to cough and felt very feverish. "What...else did you do to...my food...Hiromi?" she gasped.

Hiromi's eyes widened. "I didn't...do anything. Aya? Aya!"

The boy ran over, crunching snow under his feet, and caught a stumbling Aya. Lifting her in his arms he carried her back over to the cave. Her forehead was covered with beads of sweat and she continued to cough and slipped into a delirium...

"Father...father...mother...Tsunade-sama...no...I'm not like...her...I'm not..."

"Hush, Aya," whispered her cousin. He bathed her head in cool water and built up the fire. Fixing up some blankets, he laid Aya down in the makeshift bed. _She must be sick...she's probably not used to the cold here..._

Aya's eyes opened for a moment. "Hiromi...my head is about to burst...I..."

"Shhh, Aya. It will be ok. You're just a little sick that's all." But Aya had already dropped her head, her heavy breathing a sign that she was fast asleep. Hiromi eyed her warily, his face full of concern. _This is bad...if I can't get her fever down..._ The boy shook off his thoughts and busied himself making cold compresses for Aya's burning forehead. He was pretty sure he had seen some medicinal herbs around the mouth of the cave. They might help calm her fever. _Hang in there, Aya._

Aya opened her eyes, her vision blurred for a second, but quickly coming into focus. She was back in the cave. She vaguely remembered being bound by Hiromi, the encounter with Kari, and falling...everything after that was a blank. _Was I dreaming?_ No, her painful headache reminded her. _I must have been ill...why am I still here?_

Hiromi came into her line of vision. He was carrying a pail of water into the cave and hand several rags in his hand. Setting the pail down, he began to wet one of them and turned to Aya. Seeing her awake, he hurried to her side and went to his knees.

"Aya! You're awake...thank goodness...I was afraid..." He switched the compresses on her head. Aya, who had sat up as he came over, tried to get to her feet, but Hiromi gently pushed her back down. "Not yet, Aya. You're not strong enough. You need to relax."

He walked over to the fire where there was a small pot filled with a brown bubbling substance. Hiromi filled a clay bowl with it and brought it over to Aya. "Eat this. I promise there's nothing in it this time." He added.

Aya thanked him and began to eat it. The stew was not very flavorful, but it was substantial and tasted better than anything else she had been eating lately. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." Aya blanched. "Don't worry, I took care of you as best I could. You scared me to death too at some points. Your fever just wouldn't go down until last night, when you finally started to cool off. I wanted to get you better care, but I couldn't bring you back to the capital...they would have killed you."

The girl looked at the ground. "Thank-thank you, Hiromi. I didn't mean to put that burden on you. I'm sorry."

Hiromi was silent for a moment, stoking some coals in the fire thoughtfully. He then turned to Aya. "We're family, Aya...that's what we do for each other, you know?"

Aya stared at the ground. "Well...yeah, I guess."

Hiromi looked at his cousin and smiled. The two of them remained quiet for a long time. Aya finished her stew, put aside the bowl and laid back down again. Hiromi walked over, switched the compresses and crawled to his own bed.

"Good night, Aya."

Aya didn't answer for a moment. She waited until she heard Hiromi's breathing began to slow and turned on her side to see him sleeping peacefully.

"Good night...," she whispered as she began to slip away into a dreamy slumber.

The next morning, Aya awoke to a warm breakfast in a tin next to her head. She sat up and ate hungrily. The pain in her head was finally subsiding and she could look around without getting dizzy.

Aya ventured to stand up and, not feeling queasy, proceeded to walk out of the cave to gather some sunshine. The sun had not yet risen, but pink and yellow light was beginning to gather on the eastern horizon, just below the treetops. Hiromi was practicing some ice techniques in the early morning hours and, smiling at the sight of Aya, trotted over to his cousin.

"I'm guessing you feel better."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks again...breakfast was good."

"I'm a better cook when I'm at home, but this is the best I can do in this wilderness."

There was a pause, but it was not as uncomfortable as the night before. Aya, for once, returned her cousin's smile and thanked him again for taking care of her.

Later that night, the two of them were sitting by the fire, talking merrily as if they'd always known each other. They were both, at the moment, lost in thought when Aya popped an unexpected question.

"You could have killed me these past few days, Hiromi, and fulfilled the duty you were sent to do. You could have been famed for taking me down. I was open and vulnerable, the easiest target." Aya's eyes were questioning. "Why didn't you?"

"I already told you, Aya. You're my cousin. If my father was still alive, he would despise me if I killed you. He used to tell me there had been enough death in the Uchiha family, and if I ever turned out as he did, he would be ashamed of me the rest of his life. Even when he's gone, I don't want to do something that I know would make him hate me.

Aya managed a tiny smile. "I wish you had always lived in Konoha...things would be easier that way."

"Life is not easy." Hiromi's eyes were grave. "It never will be. There would have been something that went wrong. Wars like these split families whether they will or no. The only factor that humans really control is if we succumb to circumstance or rise above it."

"But still," continued Aya, "I would have liked to have other family. It makes me feel like my family is not as extinct as I thought it was."

"Yeah, I know."

The two of them looked at each other and smiled. Aya's smile was rather sad. "I need to leave tomorrow. I don't what I'm going to tell Tsunade-sama."

Hiromi nodded. "I don't know what I will tell my feudal lord either. He has never given me a reason to be unfaithful to him. He was always so kind and he was the one who raised me when my father died." Hiromi sighed. "There are tough choices either way."

"But at least we are family and not enemies. I guess that counts for something."

"Yeah," Hiromi smiled. "Well, I'll send you off tomorrow. You might as well sleep some more before you leave. That fever was a killer I bet..."

"It was. But thanks to you, it's ok now." Aya smiled and laid back on her bed. "Good night, Hiromi."

"Sleep well, Aya."

Grinning, Aya drifted off into heavy sleep.

Aya woke with a start. There were two figures struggling and it took a few moments for Aya to realize it was a shinobi of the Snow and Hiromi.

"Traitor!" cried a strange voice. "She's a danger! She's from Konoha, our great enemy! How could you harbor her?"

"She's my cousin, Tetsuo. Leave this cave. I'll take care of things myself."

"The Feudal Lord will hear of this!" cried the voice, "I leave you to your foolishness." That being said, his heavy footsteps left the cave and faded from earshot.

Hiromi was breathing heavily and glanced over at Aya to see her eyes widened with fear. She stood up immediately.

"I have to leave."

"No you don't, Aya. He won't come back. They fear me. They all fear me."

"I don't care. You're in enough trouble. I can't put you in anymore danger as it is."

"Aya-"

"No," she said stubbornly. "I'm leaving now. You need to get to the capital and try and smooth things over with the feudal lord."

"As if I care what they think, Aya! You're still weak. You need to rest more."

"I'm fine, Hiromi. I'm worried about you now. You should come with me. The Hokage would grant you protection. You could..."

"They sent you to _kill_ me, Aya. The Hokage would not be so willing. You need to wait a few more hours."

"No...I'm leaving now. I can't be a danger to you anymore..."

"But-."

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Hiromi. Please? I'll be fine." Aya turned to leave.

"Will I see you on the battlefield?"

Aya stopped cold. "I don't know...we'll worry about that when the time comes. Good-bye." With a rustle of leaves, Aya disappeared into the tree tops, blinded by tears and thinking something very unexpected. _I almost wish I could hate you, Hiromi..._


	8. Fighting a Losing Battle

Konoha was on the eve of marching off to war. Troops had been prepared. The Kazekage had sent support in the form of shinobi squads from the Sand. Gaara-sama had promised to come to the battleground in a few days. Konoha ninjas had made their camp about fifty kilometers from the borders of the Snow Country. Everyone knew that there would be battle tomorrow. Sentries were posted and the Fifth was wandering around shouting orders and every once in awhile casting a look over at a forlorn figure on the hilltop who had taken the front-guard watch.

Aya sat at the hill's crest. She had not spoken to anyone except her parents for the last two weeks since she had come back. She had told Tsunade that she was had purposely left the ninja alive because he was Itachi's son. Tsunade had grown angry with Aya, but couldn't find it in herself to blame her. They would just have to deal with the resident genius on their own.

"Aya?"

The girl turned to see a good family friend, Uzumaki Naruto, standing next to her.

"Can I sit here with you?"

Aya nodded. Naruto sat on the grass and gazed over the hillside with her.

"You did the right thing, Aya."

Aya shook her head. Naruto was one of the few people who knew that Aya had run away from her mission and had left her cousin alive on purpose. The one thing that nobody knew, except for Naruto and her parents, was that Hiromi was indeed her cousin, Itachi's son. "I betrayed Knooha. It's a wonder Tsunade did not banish me or kill me."

Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. "Surely your father has told you this. Life is not about fulfilling missions or killing those we are told need to be killed. Life is about living your life the way you would live it, sans regrets."

"But I would have regrets either way. I would either regret failing my village or regret killing Hiromi. I couldn't do it, Naruto. I couldn't kill that boy. Especially not after...," her voice trailed off and she fell silent.

The man lounged on his back and looked at the gathering dusk. "Anyone would have done what you did, Aya. No one who knows about your reasons blames you. Not even Tsunade-sama is angry with you. She's really worried..."

Aya's black eyes were moist. "I don't want to fight tomorrow. But if I don't...everyone will really think I'm the traitor I'm rumored to be. I didn't want to betray Konoha. I also didn't want to have to live with knowing that I killed my own family..."

Naruto nodded. "Feels like you can't do anything right, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I know what that feels like...like absolute crap." Naruto shook his head. "Don't live for people who really don't matter, Aya. Live for those who will be important to you 25 years from now. You have not failed anyone. I want you to remember that." That being said, Naruto stood up and walked away, leaving Aya to her thoughts.

Aya rested her forehead on her knees. _I have failed everyone...I did everything wrong...if only I had just killed him and not let him talk to me...but...I don't even think I could have done that._

_"Aya, I cannot believe you failed this mission on purpose." said a bristling Tsunade._

_The girl was in tears before her Hokage. "Could you have killed your cousin? After being visited by the ghost of your aunt? I just couldn't find it within myself to kill Hiromi! Would you have been able to do that?"_

_Tsunade shook her head. "I did not realize he was your cousin, Aya. But it was your mission. I warned you against your emotions."_

_"What if I need my emotions? What if...what if I'm nothing without them? Why can't I...?"_

_"Aya, do you forget? There is a village that depends on our ability to protect it. You have just betrayed everyone in it with your selfish act."_

_Aya bowed her head. "Then kill me, Tsunade-sama. That is the punishment for treason."_

_"I don't want to kill you, Aya!" cried Tsunade. "You're only seventeen. You're bright and young and I don't agree with such punishments anyway." The Fifth sighed. "Aya, we will never speak of this again."_

_The girl was silent. "You are coming to battle with us. And if you meet your cousin again, I expect him to be killed immediately. Without hesitation. Do you understand, Aya?"_

_Aya said nothing, but turned and walked away. _

_"Aya!"_

_"Good-bye, Hokage-sama."_

_The door slammed and Aya was gone._

Now Aya sat on a cold hillside, forsaken and alone. Her inner demons were torturing her to no end. She wanted to hate Hiromi. She wanted to rip her heart out or at least pretend that she didn't care.

But she did care. She was turning more into a niece of Kari as the days went by. She simply couldn't do it...She couldn't...

A loud crash startled the Uchiha girl and sent her sprawling across the grass. The ground was shaking.

_Exploding tags!_ she thought. The Snow! They were attacking!

Aya sprang to her feet and rushed for the camp. Fire, there was fire everywhere. Red flames illuminated the ice making it look like frozen blood. It was chaos and pandemonium. There were several more explosions that sent Aya to her knees. There was shouting and screaming and cries of dying shinobi. The clanking of kunai and shuriken, the smell of smoke and everything burning, burning, burning. This was war...bloody war. Aya stood up. Where were her parents? Naruto-san? The Fifth?

A more horrifying thought crossed her mind. Where was Hiromi? Surely he was in the attack...somewhere...

Aya rushed through the crowds screaming, crying...and killing. Killing everything that she saw with a headband of the Snow. There was blood...so much blood in her wake as tears streamed down her face. "NARUTO-SAN! MOM! DAD! TSUNADE-SAMA!" she screamed. Her voice was lost in the commotion of explosions and fighting and death. She sliced the neck of an approaching Snow shinobi. As he fell, she saw an orange jumpsuit and mass of blonde hair lying on the ground. "Naruto-san!" she yelled. Aya rushed over to him, turning him over to reveal a huge gash across his chest. His blood was everywhere and his eyes were dull and blank. "Aya..." he choked and blood spurted from his mouth.

"Shut up, Naruto-san." hissed Aya. She knew that if he talked too much, he would bleed all the more. Gathering as much chakra to her fingertips as possible, she began to work at his gash, trying to stabilize him.

"Stay with me...stay with me...stay with me!" she chanted as she gathered more and more chakra trying to seal the cells together...trying to repair the damaged lungs...trying to stop the endless bleeding.

"Aya...you need to..."

"Shut up!" she screamed. Panic filled her heart but Aya was determined and she continued to try healing him.

"Stop Aya!" Naruto used the last of his strength to push her away. "I'll be fine. The Hokage...you need to protect the Hokage."

Tears came in an angry torrent down Aya's cheeks. "I can save you!" she cried. "I can!"

"I'll be ok, Aya...and there is someone else...Hiromi...your cousin. He's trying to stop the Snow...they won't listen to him. He's going to get killed...I'll be fine. Go find the Hokage and Hiromi!"

Aya stared at him. Caught between Naruto-san and Hiromi...she hated this decision. She hated herself.

"I'll be back for you, ok? You stay alive...you hear me, Naruto-san? Stay alive!" Aya turned and ran towards the center of the fighting.

Looking frantically around, Aya spotted two snow shinobi ganging up on the Hokage. She broke into a sprint trying to get to Tsunade. Suddenly, Aya saw one of the shinobi about to catch the Fifth in the back. "Tsunade!" she screamed. "Tsunade-sama! Behind you!" Her screams were caught by a fury of activity. Tsunade hadn't heard her.

"NOOO!" she cried. Aya stumbled and fell on her hands and knees. Looking up she gaped in astonishment at what she saw.

There was Hiromi standing between Tsunade and the two other shinboi, kunai out, threatening to kill them if they got closer. The other two Snow obviously knew his power and hesitated for a moment. They never had time to react.

Two expertly aimed shuriken hit them square in the neck, breaking the main arteries. Hiromi looked up to see Aya in a fighting stance with two more shuriken at the ready just in case. So she was here...

Suddenly, Aya spotted two Snow throwing a large shuriken at Hiromi. Her eyes grew wide and she began sprinting to him. "Hiromi!" she cried. "Look out!"

Hiromi turned just as the shuriken was about to make contact with his head. He felt a slash across his face and something large knocking him over. With a crash, he fell to the ground. Hiromi felt pressure all over his body. Instantly, it occured to him. He was not bleeding much, except for a scratch across his cheek. There was almost no pain. Why...? And then he knew.

Covering Hiromi's body was Uchiha Aya. The large, black shuriken, covered in her blood, was embedded deep into her back.


	9. Her Blood Was Hers

_"Where am I?" Aya heard her voice echo off of unseen walls. Everything was very bright..._

_"With us," said a silver voice._

_Aya turned to see Uchiha Kari walking over to her niece, accompanied by a man that could only be her uncle, Uchiha Itachi. "It's almost time, Aya," he whispered._

_"Am I going to die?"_

_The twins nodded sadly._

_"Do I get a chance to say good-bye?"_

_Kari smiled. "Yes, you have a few minutes."_

_"Ok...thank you..."_

_"Tell everyone we love them, Aya," said Itachi._

_"I will..." Aya felt herself being lifted up as the light faded into darkness. Then all was black and she slowly began to pick up the sounds of the battle, the fire...and someone crying..._

Hiromi stared in horror. There was Aya, the deadly weapon meant for him draining the life out of her. The boy quickly turned her over and gently pulled the shuriken away.

"No...Aya...you can't die!" Hiromi's eyes were desperate. "Hokage-sama! Could you not...?"

Tsunade was already there, trying her best to save the dying kunoichi. But the wound was deep, cutting into vital organs, and Aya had already lost a great deal of blood. "I don't think she is going to make it, Hiromi..."

"She has to! She can't...I won't let her..."

Aya's eyes fluttered for a moment and then opened, immediately letting her see a sobbing Hiromi and a sorrowful Tsunade.

"I'm not going to make it...am I?" she gasped.

"Aya!"

Hiromi drew the girl closer to him. He embraced her and began to cry. "You're going to be fine. If we can just get you to a hospital..."

"There's no time. I'm going to die here."

"Don't say that..."

The two looked at each other, the sapphire eyes burning into the ebony. "I guess," whispered Aya, "I ended up just like Kari after all...dying for someone I love. Making a judgement based on my emotions..." A fit of coughing silenced her for a few minutes. The battle continued to rage, but to the Hokage, Aya, and Hiromi, nothing existed except for this moment. The last few minutes before Aya would leave them forever.

Hiromi continued to look at his dying cousin. "Aya...Kari would be proud. So would my father. They would all...be very proud of you."

"I know." Aya was quiet for a spell before saying, "Who am I, Hiromi? I still feel like I'm living someone else's life. I always thought I would be able to find my own...and I don't think I did, even now. And I'm about to die."

Hiromi shook his head furiously. "You are not living someone else's life! You are Uchiha Aya, the shinobi world's cleverest kunoichi, rivaling the powers of her famous aunt, and with a heart so big it is enviable. The stuff that heroes are made of."

"A hero, huh?"

"One of the best."

An explosion shook the earth. Hiromi hugged Aya closer to him.

"Tell my parents...that I love them. And make sure Tsunade helps Naruto. And...Itachi and Kari say they love us...," Aya smiled.

Instantly, Hiromi remembered what his father had told him about Kari's death. How he had sat there, his darling sister in his arms, feeling his heart crack as the only thing he had had left to love in the world faded away. And it was all because of him. Hiromi felt cursed. He was just beginning to know his long lost cousin and now she was going to leave him and she wasn't coming back.

Aya's arms began to relax and her head grew weaker. The blood had stopped flowing, but it was far too late for a recovery. There was no hope for survival in the young Uchiha.

Hiromi watched as her breathing grew slower and finally subsided completely. He bent his head to her chest to hear one final pulse before the beating of that wonderful heart was stopped forever.

Tsunade, as she watched the scene, instantly remembered the night Dan had died. It was much like this. The wound that would not stop bleeding, the grief-stricken face, the loss.

It was any shinobi's worst nightmare.

Hiromi caressed the porcelain face, tears falling silently down his own visage, dripping to meet the eyelashes of the dead Aya.

"I'm sorry, Hiromi." The voice was the Hokage's.

The boy looked up to see a the tear-stained face of the Fifth. Her eyes were tired and red. "We all loved her a great deal. The Uchiha clan has something special there with both her and your aunt. True heroes."

"Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage turned to see the concerned faces of Sakura and Sasuke. The Snow had finally been beaten back. The Sand were now scouring the area for any stray shinobi. The couple had gone to report back to their Hokage.

"What's...," Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the form of her daughter lying motionless in the arms of a stranger. "...wrong?" she finished. She began to walk over and quickened her pace. _Not Aya, _she pleaded. _Please not Aya..._

Standing in front of Hiromi, she could see very clearly that it was indeed Aya. The boy's tears had yet to stop, and they made tracks on the dirt-covered face of the lifeless kunoichi. Falling to her knees, Sakura beheld her daughter, her beautiful child, dead...

Sasuke had been unable to move at his first sight of Aya. In a state of shock he continued to stare at the sight he wished he could wake up from. _My daughter, the pride of our clan, the greatest kunoichi of them all...is gone...it can't be...it's not possible..._

Tsunade turned, sadly walking away, leaving a broken family to themselves.

After a spell of denial, Sasuke finally lifted his eyes to behold the face of the boy who held Aya in his arms. _That face...everything but the eyes...could it be?_

Sakura had made the connection far quicker than her husband had.

"Itachi's son..." she whispered to no one in particular.

The boy looked up and met her gaze. "Uchiha Hiromi. Son of the Auralen, Uchiha Itachi and the Snow kunoichi Todaka Lei. Aya is my cousin. I was the one she was sent to kill...and she kept me alive. Twice."

Sakura put together the details fairly quickly and looked up to see how Sasuke was holding up. His hands were clenched, his eyes tearful as they hadn't been since Kari had died.

Hiromi met the eyes of his uncle. "I know what you are thinking. That it is my fault she is dead. I want you to know that I'm thinking the same thing."

Sasuke hastily brushed away the tears, trying to be strong in this unbearable situation. He looked up again and froze. For an instant he beheld three figures. All of them with the unmistakable Uchiha eyes and two were quickly recognizable as the famous twins. The other resembled the older female except for a slight difference in facial structure and eyes that were a bit wider, courtesy of Sakura. Then, they were gone. But it was a catalyst powerful enough to begin the healing Sasuke desperately needed.

"She's in good company," said Sasuke. Hiromi looked at his uncle. He had been expecting a torrent of abuse and curses for killing his precious daughter. But Sasuke looked at his nephew and smiled. "You should come back with us to where you belong, Hiromi. Aya would have wanted that..."

"After all of this...?"

"You tried to help us. Tsuande-sama will pardon you. I will see to that."

"But-."

Sasuke shook his head. "We're family, Hiromi. I'm only sorry that we are just now discovering this."

**later at the funeral**

Aya's funeral had been one of little fanfare, but mass attendance. All wanted to see the burial of the beautiful Uchiha prodigy, the pride of Konoha, and the girl who had with her life saved both her cousin and, unwittingly, her village.

The death of Uchiha Aya caused a series of events that would end the war without further battle between the Snow and the Hidden Leaf. Hiromi, enraged at the loss of his cousin in the battle, brought her corpse to the feet of his feudal lord, angrily showing him the cost of war. Moved by his love for Hiromi, in spite of his so-called "betrayal", and for the story of Aya, he had sent word to Tsunade that the Snow were willing to end aggressions with the Leaf. The Hokage had quickly acquieseced and a treaty was signed. Konoha would be peaceful again for the next two hundred years.

Sabaku no Gaara, the Sand's Kazekage, was one of the honored guests at Aya's funeral proceedings. He was asked to make a speech about Aya, though he had never met her, by her father. Gaara is said to have made this eulogy.

"We are here today to see the effects of war, of peace, of hate, of love, of cowardice, of bravery, of the search, and of the finding all personified in this kunoichi. She embodied the ideals of a true shinobi, one who pressed for answers and learned how to make the most of what she discovered. One who realized that hard work was the key to unlocking her most hidden potentials. One who learned that feelings are not always an unneccessary part of a ninja's life.

"Some have claimed that the fate of an Uchiha is pre-destined to be full of pain, death, and impossible choices. But those who have not encountered such things in their life do not really know what it is to live. It should be considered a privelege, not a curse, to endure these trials that one might better appreciate the positive parts of living.

"Aya learned at the end of her journey that somtimes the end of one's life does not always mean that you yourself are swept into obscurity. Let us not mock this beautfiul creature's gift to us by scorning peace or friendship when it is offered. And let us never forget Aya, lest we forget what she gave to all of us in the shinobi world.

"Aya is a true hero and, like her aunt, she gained such an identity after she sacrificed everything she had, including her life. And whenver we feel that we have nothing left to live for or that conflict is the only answer to our disagreements, let us do nothing but utter the name of Uchiha Aya and let it be enough to settle our unquiet spirits and help mend our broken hearts."

It was the most talking Gaara would ever do in his entire life. He claimed it was the only thing he felt important enough in his life to talk about for so long.


	10. Epilogue

Uchiha Aya's death proved to be the healing factor for many in Konoha and in the Snow. The two would never again fight in any conflict but were thenceforth sworn allies.

Uzumaki Naruto was healed of all his wounds, though scars were left, and became the Sixth Hokage five years after the battle between the Snow and the Leaf. Tsunade died ten years after Naruto took her place.

Uchiha Sasuke died and joined his beloved daughter five years after Naruto became Hokage. Many say it was probably from grief and loss. Sakura would live out the rest of her life to see her great-niece and nephew grow up to be fine shinobi, a pride to the Uchiha clan.

Uchiha Hiromi trained constantly and mastered the Auralen arts, using the Phoenix Method in his cousin's honor. He combined fire and ice techniques to create some of the most unqiue and powerful jutsus of that time. Hiromi married a powerful kunoichi from Konoha, Hyuuga Yui, of the branch family. The pair had a daughter, Misato, and a son, Ren. With these children, the bloodline of the Uchiha clan began to rebuild itself again. Also within these children, a strain of the Auralen blood flowed through the veins of all future Uchiha, enhancing the power of their shinobi. The greatest of the Auralen Bloodline would be Uchiha Takara (Literally, 'treasure'), the granddaughter of Uchiha Misato, daughter of her son, Uchiha Sasuke II. Takara will be featured in the final volume of this trilogy of events.

Hiromi would die when his daughter was fifteen and his son thirteen. His wife, Yui, claims that he could not live longer without Aya. "He shares his father's heart," says Yui. "He had to be with her."

Konoha is filled with ghosts. Many claim that the daisy field of Kari's childhood and a constant training ground for subsequent Uchiha, is haunted with ghosts underneath the moonlight. They say two pairs of spectres can be found at this field. One is a pair of twins who share the exact same eyes and hair. The other pair consists of a female who resembles Uchiha Kari to a fiber while the other is a the spinning image of Itachi in spite of a pair of ice blue eyes.

The Uchiha guard this field. It is a place of fear for all enemies of Konoha and a place of solace for all allies.

And if it seems that the Uchiha are continously falling from glory to darkness, having to constantly rebuild, it is the fate of all great things. Like a forest, occasionally struck by lightening to be burned to ashes, it will grow into something more beautiful than it was before as if it never knew the meaning of destruction. So the cycle of life will continue in this most presitgious clan of Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok...there is going to be a third part, which as I said will feature the last descendent of the Uchiha clan, Takara, and this will be a trilogy, yay!**

**However...you'll have to wait for it, BWHAHAHAHAHA. I wish to start working on another project involving Sabaku no Gaara. I want my writing skills to improve before I finish this series. **

**So you'll know it's good.**

**Now please START REVIEWING! If you love it or hate it I have NO IDEA unless you tell me so. I can't improve without feedback and all of my friends tell me it's awesome, but I know there has to be some flamers out there somewhere! OO**

**Anyway, I am leaving you now to hate me for not continuing this immediately.**

**Manwaithiel**


End file.
